A camera using a wide-angle lens or an omnidirectional mirror is used to allow a driver of a vehicle to check obstacles or various situations. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a rear view display device that includes a wide-angle lens camera provided at a low position of a rear side of a vehicle, a narrow-angle lens camera provided at a high position of the rear side of the vehicle, and a vehicle state detection unit configured to switch and display a necessary image according to a state of the vehicle.